


Show them I'm your everything.

by Catboy_Dream



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: :), AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Caught, Daddy Kink, Dream is a slut, Dream is a softie :((, Exhibitionism, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Puppy Play, Rimming, Short Dream, They fuck in front of thousands of viewers, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Under-Desk Blow Jobs, lol, slight degradation, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catboy_Dream/pseuds/Catboy_Dream
Summary: Dream and Sapnap come up with a plan to distract George from his stream.It goes incredibly wrong.Or does it?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 588
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	Show them I'm your everything.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic in years. Go easy on me :) 
> 
> Dream is shorter in this fic (around 5'4) and is a total softie <3 
> 
> This fic is based on personas and not the real people!

“Come _on_!” 

Sapnap rolled his eyes as the loud shout from behind the closed door reached his ears. George was streaming in his bedroom and had been yelling occasionally in frustration whenever he died or missed an easy jump on a map. 

Whenever he was streaming, the door was shut and Dream and Sapnap were barred from entering. Dream had pouted initially at the request. He loved curling up in the comfy chair George had in the corner of his room, drifting off as his lover chatted to his viewers. There was even a soft green blanket and pillow there for him. Sapnap had bought it for him after seeing him in the chair so many times. It was a dumb rule, but George insisted it was to help him concentrate and focus on his chat.

It was only 8pm, and Dream and Sapnap were lounging on the sofa. It was big enough for more than 3 people, but the two were snuggled together underneath a fluffy brown blanket. The two of them were huge on cuddling, whereas George was impartial to it. He enjoyed it, sure, but both of his lovers could be _very_ clingy at times. He used to work part-time at a local coffee store when he first moved, and he would more often than not come home to Dream and Sapnap cuddled up on the sofa, deep in sleep. Their limbs tangled together underneath the fluffy blanket Dream's sister had given them the last time she visited.

Back to the present. Netflix was open, playing a movie Sapnap vaguely remembered from a few years ago. He wasn’t paying too much attention though. He was more focused on the soft breaths of laughter leaving Dreams lips as he scrolled through his phone, finding a few funny videos and saving them to show George later.

“Hey, Dreamy…How long has Georgie been in there?”

Dream didn’t register the words at first but looked up from his phone a few seconds later. “Uh, I think he started streaming at around 7…He said he’d be done at 10.” 

Sapnap made a sound of acknowledgement, bringing his hand up to run through Dreams fluffy blonde hair. He knew his lover was weak to being petted. George and Sap teased Dream about it at first, enjoying the way his cheeks flushed when he was called out on being a softie. The nickname 'Pup' was given to him, and he had pouted and huffed at the thought of being named like a _pet._ It fitted him perfectly though. He had tons of energy, affection and love to give. Plus, he was just as cute as one. His two boyfriends loved how soft their boyfriend was and Dream, deep down, loved the attention. Dream sighed, relaxing more into Sapnaps hold. He allowed his eyes to slip closed, letting the soft ministrations of his lover lull him to sleep.

-

“Dreamy~ Come on, wakey wakey!”

Dream stirred, cracking one eye open. His vision was a little blurry, but he could make out the figure hovering above him. 

“Oh…How long was I asleep?” He asked, sitting up and stretching a little. He hadn’t been sleeping that well, so it was refreshing to finally get some good rest. Especially with the added comfort of his lover underneath him. Sapnap smiled, moving his arm so the taller male could move. Arms opened to allow Dream to snuggle into them, but he faltered slightly, watching the large hoodie Dream wore ride up to expose a sliver of pale skin.

“…Only like, half an hour. I was getting bored, so I woke you up.”

Dream snorted, shaking his head. “Wow. You’re so cruel to me, Sap.” 

Dream wasn’t blind. He saw the way his boyfriend’s eyes trailed over his body when he stretched. If he was bored, he might as well help him have some fun. Leaning forward, Dream placed both hands on Sapnaps legs, tilting his head as he leaned in for a soft kiss. Sapnap was only too happy to oblige. He took Dreams head in his hands, bringing their lips together as one of the hands trailed down to gently rest on his waist. Kissing Dream was always incredible. He was so eager and responsive, letting out gentle gasps and alluring moans. The taste of sweet honey and the soft aroma of pink flooded his senses. It was addicting, and Sapnap had deepened the kiss before he realized. His tongue forced its way into Dreams mouth, smirking as he heard the soft whimper leave the other. The kiss was wet and loud, the sounds of their saliva mingling the only thing audible in the room for a few seconds before Dream let out an airy gasp. 

Dream pulled away after a few seconds, watching the line of drool that connected them moments before snapping and splattering down his chin. “Messy pup,” Sapnap teased, pulling Dream into his lap as the other male gave him a shy smile. Dream was adorable like this. As soon as either George or Sapnap touched him, his demeanour changed. Instead of being cocky and bratty, he was soft and pliant, eager to please. A soft blush was on his cheeks, mixing with his freckles to create a masterpiece Van Gogh would envy. Dream's hands faltered for a second, twitching as if they didn't know what to do before they went to rest on Sapnaps shoulders.

“What do you wanna do, pup?” Sapnap asked, pulling Dream into his lap. The taller male wriggled slightly as he was moved, hands balling into fists. Instead of focusing on Sapnap, Dream's eyes drifted towards the still closed door, hearing the loud voice of George talking to his chat excitedly. Sapnap smirked. “Oh…You want George to join in?” Dream nodded softly, bringing his gaze back to rest on his lap. “He’s busy baby…” 

_Oh. Unless..._

Sapnaps smirk grew a little as an idea formed in his mind. Dream was silent, shifting a little on Sapnaps lap, waiting for his partner to initiate something. He was usually the one to just go along with the flow. It was more comfortable that way. Plus, Sapnap usually came up with the best ideas. “I have an idea…Why don’t you go to your room and get all pretty. Get your mask too. We'll give Georgie a surprise~” Sapnap patted Dreams ass with a sly grin, and the boy scampered to do what his partner asked. 

A few minutes later, Dream opened the door slowly. Sapnap heard the door creak and looked up with an expectant smile. Dream was _breathtaking_ . Well, He always was. But in _this..._ Sapnap was in awe. Dream was wearing a pair of soft black thigh-highs, the fat of his thighs spilling out over the top of them slightly. His signature lime green hoodie adorned his thin frame, although this one was a few sizes too big for him. It came down just above his thighs, leaving a sliver of tanned skin visible between his hoodie and socks. Sapnap couldn’t see Dreams face; It was covered by a white mask with a smiley face on it to match his persona. Dream could see out of it perfectly and used it if he was filming anything that could possibly warrant a face-cam. He had gotten comfortable with face-cams over the past few weeks, especially with Sapnap and George with him. The only thing ever visible to his viewers was his fluffy blonde hair. It had grown a tad longer now, soft strands brushing against his shoulders whenever George ruffled them fondly. His own viewers seemed to find the mask cute, although he still got the occasional comment asking about a face reveal. Dream rolled his eyes at the thought.

“Okay puppy…Now, let’s go pay Georgie a visit!”

-

“I mean, it’s not like the Skeleton is _better_ than me, I was just low!” 

George couldn’t hide his laughter as he watched his chat fill with emote spams and “F”. He had died to a sudden onslaught of skeletons whilst he was exploring a cave system to collect iron. He was being a little careless, but the stream was only for fun, so he didn’t need to focus too much. There were no tournaments anytime soon, and the next manhunt was in two weeks, so he was free to relax and simply try to beat the game for his viewers. George paused the game to take a quick drink of water, moving out of frame as he felt eyes being drawn to the slowly opening door. _What the hell?_ A frown appeared on his face but it was quickly replaced with a neutral expression as he saw Dreams familiar mask appear in the doorway. 

“Hey, Dream. Oh, and Sapnap. What do you guys want?” He was a little frustrated at them for interrupting his stream, but the chat didn’t seem to mind and clamoured to see the other two men. George rolled his eyes, peering around the side of the monitor to look at his boyfriends fully. He had never been so thankful his camera faced away from the door. Dream had his hands over his face (well, mask) as Sapnap teasingly lifted the hoodie to show George the lacy black underwear Dream wore. George gulped, moving out of the camera frame to get a better look. His anger faded as he saw how _needy_ Dream was. His hands were covered by cute sweater paws and he was fidgeting on the spot, aching to just be _touched_.

“We just wanted to say hi!” Sapnap said cheerily, Dream still silent as he tried tugging his hoodie down It was a futile attempt to cover his body. Sapnap's hands were tugging at the fabric of the hoodie, exposing more of his unblemished skin. George raised an eyebrow, making eye contact with Sapnap, who motioned to Dream and then to the monitor. George shook his head quickly, but Dream was being pushed forward gently and George saw the way the boy shook slightly with excitement. He couldn’t say no to him. 

“Alright fine. Here, Dream, come sit.” 

George moved the camera slightly, ensuring there would be no way the stream could see Dream's lower half. Or his for that matter, he thought, as he felt his pants tighten slightly at the sight of their perfect lover. His eyes followed Dream as he took a seat on the spare chair George had dragged over for him. Sapnap took the bed, still slightly visible in the stream as he began scrolling on his phone. 

“You okay, Dream?” George asked, and Dream nodded once, briefly reading the chat and saying Hi to a few viewers. They often did videos or streams together, but Dream was usually mouthy and loud. Today though, he had barely said a full sentence since entering. George smiled slightly. Dream was shy and soft right now, and the chat seemed to enjoy seeing this side of Dream. Taking the mouse, Dream began looking around the world, commenting on how little George had actually done even though he had been playing for way over an hour now. That earned him a slight poke in the ribs from Geroge, making him snort in laughter as he leaned a little closer to his boyfriend. The two chatted softly for a few moments, seemingly forgetting about why Dream had entered in the first place, but a slight cough from Sapnap soon got Dream's wandering mind back on track.

Thankfully, George made the first move. His large hand moved to gently rest on Dream's thigh, thumb rubbing exposed creamy skin. Dream shifted slightly, breath hitching as he explored Georges base. 

“So, what do you think?” George asked, fingers massaging the soft flesh beneath his hand. The younger boy was quivering slightly, taking his hand off the mouse momentarily to push George's hand a little further up his thigh. He didn’t trust his voice right now, so he simply nodded and cleared his throat while he tried to calm down. 

“I-it's good…I like the uhm, the chests…” Dream wasn’t focusing at all, and the chat was starting to ask questions. _God, we’re really playing with fire right now._ George found it exhilarating. Anyone could notice the small twitches coming from Dream and the imperceptibly heavier breathing coming from his own lips. George rubbed Dreams thigh gently, before removing his hand and taking the keyboard and mouse back from Dream. 

“Thanks, Dreamie. Since you guys are already here, you can stay. Just don’t interrupt me or anything, okay?” 

Dream nodded once. "I'll just read chat or something," Dream said, shuffling a little closer to the screen. After a few minutes, Dream began to get antsy, pulling out his phone and texting Sapnap. 

Dreamy: What do I do?

Sap <3 : Wdym pup?

Dreamy: I want him to…you know…I want him to play with us :(

Sap <3 : So? I think you know what to do pup ;) 

Dreamy: What if the chat notices?!

Sap <3 : Go on puppy, it’s okay. They won’t notice.

Dream managed to work enough courage up to pretend he was leaving. He waved with both hands towards the camera, saying his goodbyes and wriggling over so he was out of sight. He then rose to his feet and moved to the other side of the desk, dropping to his knees and crawling back to nudge against George's legs. The brit ruffled Dream's hair, helping him take off his mask before Dream got to work. The covering was cute and all, but Dream's face was even cuter. _Not that anyone else knew that._ George's pants were tugged down by the American between his legs, and he couldn’t help but take a glance down at the boy currently palming him through his boxers. This was so wrong. Anyone could notice in the chat, and their whole careers could go down in flames. 

He just couldn’t find the strength to stop, however, and when Dream's mouth closed around the tip of his cock, he knew he was a goner. Dream was _incredible_ at this. It was like he was made for it. Just a pretty little cocksucker. _Their_ pretty little cocksucker. If he didn't have to talk to his damn stream, George would be telling him this. Dream seemed to know though, throwing a teasing wink up to his boyfriend when they locked eyes. His tongue teased the tip gently, hand closing around the base and slowly stroking it to full hardness. George tried to focus on the chat and the game, but it was becoming increasingly difficult with the wet heat encasing his length. Dream took it all in, gagging slightly but continuing in his quest to please his boyfriend. _Fuck._ George couldn’t hold back anymore, thrusting his hips up into the wet heat of Dreams mouth and causing him to gag loudly. 

George paled, hoping to god that the chat didn’t notice.

He wasn’t that lucky.

His stream was flooded with comments asking what the noise was and why George looked so flushed. Donations rolled in clamouring for an answer, and George’s moderators struggled to restore order to the chat. Sapnap was trying to remain calm in the background but was snorting with laughter soon enough. Dream was petrified at what was happening, face burning read in fear that he had ruined their reputation. 

“It was uh…Nothing to worry about guys. Just my dumb cat coughing up a hairball.”

Dream frowned petulantly and Sapnap laughed louder, unable to comprehend what was happening. George chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. He read the chat quickly. Most of them believed him, asking if his cat was okay to which he replied as to not worry them. One caught his eye, though, and he made the mistake of reading it out loud.

“ ’Dream is giving him sloppy toppy’ Oh my god…Give me a break!” 

The chat all collectively laughed at the ‘joke’, and all was forgotten for now. George breathed a sigh of relief as he moved his character to put his ores in a chest. _How would they react if they knew the truth?_ Dream was still settled between Georges legs, the man’s cock still between his lips. He went to pull away, not wanting to make things any worse, but a hand threaded through his fluffy hair and slowly moved his head back down. It was Sapnap who had moved behind him, fucking Dream's head gently on Georges length.

George began to get impatient. He couldn’t focus on anything anymore, the thought of seeing Dream stuffed full and marked up too much to bear. 

“Alright. It’s getting late. I’m going to head off now. Thanks for joining me guys! I’ll be on tomorrow with Dream doing another challenge!” George waved at the camera and haphazardly closed his stream window, not bothering to switch anything else off as he kicked his chair back and pulled Dream up.

“Hey, puppy. Couldn’t wait huh? Needy little slut…”

Dream was pulled onto Georges lap gently, letting out a soft giggle. He was happy he was finally getting the attention he so desperately craved.

“No…we were getting bored without you, _Daddy_ ,” Dreams voice was like a whisper, face smushed in George's neck as he felt large hands rest on his ass. He pushed the hoodie up, ass on full display for the other man in the room. Sapnap appreciated the display, dark eyes smouldering with lust as Dream's body writhed on Georges lap.

“It’s alright, Baby. Although…it wasn’t very nice of you to try and embarrass me in front of thousands of people, Dreamie. Did you want people to see? Hm?” George pulled Dream's underwear to the side, hands squeezing the round globes and spreading them teasingly. Dream's tight pink hole was visible to Sapnap, and the male just couldn’t help himself. Crossing the room, he knelt behind Dream, trailing his tongue across the ring of muscle. Dream yelped in surprise, hands clutching at George's shirt like a lifeline. He felt the wet appendage push into him, forcing a shuddering sigh out of his quivering body. It wasn’t often he was rimmed, but when it happened, he loved it. It never failed to turn him into a whiny slut. 

“Aw, come on, Pup! Let us hear you…Tell us how good you feel,” George whispered, hands roaming up the hoodie to gently tease Dream's dusty pink nipples. The hoodie was soon thrown off, leaving him exposed. Dream whined, letting out soft gasps. At the start of their relationship, he was shy and reserved when it came to intimate activities. It took him a few encounters, but he was coaxed gently by his boyfriends over time. He was loved and cared for, and now there was no shutting him up. A shuddering moan left his lips as Sapnap pushed a slick finger into him. He pushed back against the finger, eager to feel more of a stretch. His underwear was pulled down, completely off of one leg now and resting at the knee of the other.

“wan’ more~ please Daddy!” Dream begged, gasping as two more fingers were pushed into him, stretching him out deliciously. George grinned, looking down at the adorable flush on Dream's freckled cheeks. 

“You’re gorgeous like this, Angel~” George trailed his hands up and down Dream's body. He wasn’t lying. Dream was truly ethereal. He felt so lucky to be able to see him this way, eternally grateful for getting to even _live_ with his two partners.

They had known each other for so long as friends, but George had made the first move when Dream and Sapnap had flown over to the UK. George had met them at the airport, waiting for hours at a coffee stand, leg bouncing with nervous energy. Sapnap had texted George that they had arrived, and he had rushed to the arrivals gate, eyes scanning the crowd for the two men. He heard Dreams laughter first, then saw a mop of fluffy blond hair and a large lime hoodie. His hands were covered by large sweater paws, one of them linked with the taller, dark-haired male next to him as he made some dumb joke. Sapnap was _handsome_ in real life, and Dream was _adorable_. George felt his heart thud in his chest as his brown eyes met emerald ones, and a wide grin spread across his face. 

“George!” Dream had yelled, dropping his backpack on the floor and running towards the brit. George was in a stupor, and barely had time to catch Dream as he jumped up into a tight hug. Dreams arms gripped onto Georges hoodie, pulling back so their noses brushed together. They were silent for a few seconds before George just couldn’t help himself. He kissed Dream. 

\--

“-George~?” The boy on his lap brought his attention back to the present, teeth nipping at the skin on his neck gently as their other lover stretched him out. George shook his head slightly and smirked, allowing the bratty behaviour for now as Dream fucked himself back on the fingers inside of himself. 

“Sorry, pup. I was just thinking of when we first met…” 

Dream snorted. “What, when you kissed me and groped my ass-“

“Hey! I didn’t-“

“Now now, kids. I think there are more important things to do instead of bickering,” Sapnap grumbled, shaking his head fondly at the two above him. “George, he’s all yours. I had my fun with him earlier.” Sapnap got up, gently tapping Dreams ass as he pulled his fingers out and moved to the chair in the corner of the room. 

_Sap is right…There are more important things to do. Like me._ Dream smiled in anticipation, grinding slowly against his boyfriend below him. George grunted, his hands digging into Dreams bony hips. 

“Hold on, pup. Turn around. Look.”

Dream did as he was told, rotating on Georges lap to face away from him. His hazy gaze followed George's finger as it pointed towards his monitor. George's editing software was open with the camera feed still playing. Dream felt his face flush as he instinctively closed his legs at the sight of himself. George forced them open, chin resting on Dreams shoulder to look at them on the screen. 

“Don’t you look so cute? Such a desperate little cockslut, huh?” George rubbed Dreams soft thighs gently, one of his hands closing around his hard cock. “Imagine if I was still streaming. Imagine if thousands of people saw you so exposed like this…so eager for my cock to fill you up. You’d probably like that, wouldn’t you? You would _love_ being shown off. The fans getting to see your face _and_ your cute little cock all in the same day.”

Dream didn’t answer, wriggling slightly in Georges grasp and spreading his legs wider. His cheeks were flushed red, his eyes trained on his own face in the monitor. He looked like a _mess._ His hair was slightly ruffled, his cheeks red and streaks of drool on his chin. He was so desperate for _anything_ to happen, but George was just teasing and taunting. Light touches to his cock and thighs, a soft peck to his cheek and a ruffle of his hair. 

Looking over at Sapnap, George smiled. “Do you think he deserves to be fucked?” He asked, watching as the black-haired man moved his hand slowly up and down his own cock. Sapnap snorted.

“C’mon George…Look at him,” Sapnap motioned to Dream. He was whining softly, eyes glazed over as he tried to stop from bucking up into George's hand. His eyes were wet, a few stray tears trailing over flushed cheeks. “He’s waited long enough.” 

Sapnap was always softer with Dream, giving in to him easily whereas George preferred to taunt and tease their lover before finally giving him what he desired.

Dream perked up as George hummed in agreement. _Finally._ George lined his cock up with Dream's hole, spitting on his hand to lube the initial push in. Dream gulped, fingers digging into the arms of George's chair. George’s cock felt so _big_ and _hard_ inside of him. He could barely breathe, but Georges soft touches and gentle whispers in his ear brought him back to earth.

“Feeling good, puppy?” George asked, large hands gripping Dream's thighs as he slowly pushed in. Dream whimpered, nodding eagerly.

“Y-yeah…So good, Daddy~” Dreams voice was airy and light, and it made the two other men chuckle a little. Dream was truly adorable sometimes. “You can..a-ah! You can just...Just fuck me. Please!” He pleaded, sniffling as George kept the slow pace up. Dream disliked going slow most of the time, but George wanted to make sure he wouldn’t harm the younger. George sighed fondly, tilting Dreams face, capturing his plump lips in a needy kiss.

The kiss was wet and _noisy,_ just how they both liked it. Just as Dream pulled away, George picked up the pace, pulling out slightly before thrusting back up into Dreams eager body. The quick drag of the length inside of him was enough to send his mind reeling. Broken whines and gasps fell from the blond males parted lips. George's grip on his thighs was hard, sure to leave bruises but he _loved_ it. He loved waking up in George or Sapnaps arms, bruised and marked from the night before. The purple mottled colour and red marks always contrasted so beautifully on his tanned skin.

“You feel _amazing,_ Dream…” George groaned. The sound of skin on skin filled the room as Dream was pounded into, Sapnaps soft groans adding to the mix as he finally gave in and touched himself. His dark eyes zeroed in on the way Dreams cock bounced as he was lifted up and back down again, George’s fingers digging into the soft flesh of Dreams thighs even harder. Sapnap teased the head of his own cock, feeling the slide get easier as pre-cum squeezed out of the tip. Dream lolled his head to the side, making eye contact with Sapnap and giving him a clumsy grin.

“He looks amazing too… I want the whole world to see how pretty you look like this, Dreamie~” Sapnap smirked, watching as Dream's hands came up to cover his bright red face. He could handle a few teasing jabs, but the thought of so many eyes on him was thrilling yet embarrassing at the same time. _He craved it._ Dreams eyes rolled back as George’s length brushed against his prostate, constantly stimulating it.

“Please- Please, I-I’m gonna cum…” Dream whimpered, face still covered. His tongue lolled out as George brought his hand up to his mouth, pulling Dream's hands away and shoving two fingers inside for him to suck on. Dream _loved_ being filled from both ends, but sometimes he had to make do _._ George wished he could see the way Dream's puffy lips closed around his digits, but the feeling of Dream's tight hole was enough to sate that urge. Grunts fell from his lips, getting lost under the whiny moans and high-pitched gasps leaving his lover's lips. George sped his thrusts up, eager to bring Dream to the edge. Usually, they would edge their darling, but today Dream had been good, so George wanted to reward him.

“Go on. It’s okay. Sap is close too by the looks of it…You want him to paint your pretty face with his cum?” George hissed, his thrusts becoming clumsy as he felt heat pool in his gut. Dream agreed quickly, feeling the fingers leave his mouth as he watched Sapnap move closer to them through blurry vision. Dream stuck his tongue out eagerly, eyes glazed and unfocused, gazing up at his other partner to coax him into releasing.

“Come on! I w-want your cum, Sap~ Make me look _pretty~_ ” The male whined, watching Sapnaps hand on his cock speed up. A faint grunt left his lips as thick white hit Dream's cheek, the rest of it dripping down to his mouth and chin. Dream grinned, leaning forward to lap up the remaining cum on Sapnap's cock, feeling his own orgasm building as George continued to fuck into him desperately.

Sapnap moved away, throwing a hoodie on and catching his breath, turning to look at the monitor. Dream looked _ethereal_ on the screen, thighs bruised and scratched, face covered in cum and a satisfied grin on his face. One of his socks had slipped down to pool above his ankle, and his underwear was dangling off of one knee. He was a mess, but God he was _hot._ Sapnap smirked, shaking his head fondly as he watched Dream bite his lip to hide his high-pitched whine, finally pushed over the edge by one final thrust by George. Dream panted harshly, trying to catch his breath as he felt George’s release coat his insides.

The only sound for a few seconds was their ragged breathing until a noise from the computer grabbed George and Sapnap's attention. Dream was way too fucked out to register anything.

“Check whatever that was. I’m going to make sure Dream is okay,” George spoke softly, pulling out of the younger male and moving away from the computer, placing Dream on the bed. He used a dirty shirt to wipe his boyfriend down, chuckling at the soft whines of complaint that left his lips. 

George tossed the shirt away, watching as Dream huddled underneath a blanket, eyes blinking up at his boyfriend blearily. George took a seat, gently wiping the remaining seed off of Dream's face with a bit of tissue from his bedside drawer. Dream made a soft noise of thanks, cracking his eyes open to smile at George.

“Thanks…I’m really glad we didn’t get caught on stream~” Dream giggled. George nodded in agreement, laughing softly as his hand moved to thread his fingers through Dreams sweaty hair. _That would definitely be awkward._ Sapnap cleared his throat. 

“Uh, about that…”

George looked up at the Sapnap, a confused expression on his face. Sapnap was motioning to the monitor. George's eyes flicked from Sapnap's face then back to the screen. Then he noticed it. The twitch interface was still open, and the stream was _still Live_ . The chat was spamming emotes, the earlier messages and donations telling them the stream was still broadcasting in an attempt to respect their privacy before it was too late. _Well. No use for that now_.

George was thankful he put a shirt and pants on after they had finished.

“…Sorry guys..." George kept his voice down, watching the chat flood with comments as he moved closer to sit at his desk. _Fuck_ . The whole situation was absurd, and he couldn't help but worry about Dream. How would he react to not only his _body_ being shown but his _face_ too? Dream had wanted to keep his looks private. He initially claimed he was just ‘too cute’ to show off all time. George and Sapnap had to agree with that. His insecurity over his face was obvious though, and his two lovers tried their best to help him with it. They glanced over at Dream, the younger male now sat up with a large hoodie and clean pair of underwear on. He was scrolling on his phone, glancing up with a frown as he saw George and Sapnap staring at him.

“Hey guys, My Twitter is going _crazy_ and I’ve been spammed by Karl and…Bad…”

Dream trailed off. His eyes were glued to the monitor that was suddenly showing _his face live on twitch_. He was silent, a soft blush dusting his cheeks as he realised what was going on.

“… _Oh_ …”

George sighed, mind reeling as he thought of ways he could resolve the situation. Dream would _hate_ him now. It was his fault for not stopping the stream and double-checking it before starting whatever they did. There was no excuse for what he did. _God_ , he was so fucked. Their whole fanbase probably hated him. _They literally saw Dream's asshole, how could they not think we’re fucked up_. 

Sapnap could see George worrying, so he patted his back before turning his attention to the chat, seeing them spam ‘Dream don’t worry we still love you!’ and ‘Cute Dream!’ eagerly. There were a lot of people worried for all of them, having been exposed like this for the world to see. George looked down at the floor, unable to look at Dream in fear of what he would see. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if Dream started crying. He was surprised when he felt pressure on his lap, hands instantly shooting out in reflex to stabilise the figure on his lap. _Dream_.

The younger was looking into the camera, emerald eyes glinting and a soft smile on his face as he read the chat. “I didn’t want to reveal my face like this but…It happened. You’ve all seen me now~” Dream shrugged, pressing a soft kiss to Sapnaps cheek as the Texan leaned in to read chat. 

“You should thank us for the show by the way. Maybe we’ll open an OnlyFans soon!” Dream teased, hand moving down to grab the mouse and move it over the ‘end stream’ button.

“We should probably leave though…We have a _lot_ of tweets and apologies to make. Bye, ~!”

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Twitter: @_Catboy_Dream
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to give me requests etc  
> If you notice any mistakes let me know!!


End file.
